


Burning Cupcakes

by juiceboxjellyfish



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [23]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baking, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Cupcakes, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making a mess, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: Simon and Baz fail at baking cupcakes together.





	Burning Cupcakes

Simon had the brilliant idea that we should bake cupcakes together. He assured me that it would be great and they they would taste amazing and look beautiful, but I didn’t believe it for a minute. Neither of us know hoe to bake or are especially artistic, so I really don’t know why he though this would go well. I said yes anyway, because he was adorable and excited and I just love him so much, and now here we are. In the middle of a flour fight.

It started with Simon pulling me in to kiss him without realising that his hands were covered in flour, leaving white handprints on my jeans. Naturally when I noticed, I dipped my hand in flour and pressed it on his shirt, and from there it quickly went south. 

Simon fills his hand with flour and blows a kiss at me, covering my whole face with a thin layer of flour. I spit some out and reach for the bag. Simon throws himself at my arm to stop me from grabbing it, but fails. I’ve already grasped the bag, and the sudden impact of Simon’s body on my arm only causes me to knock it over. We both desperately reach for it, trying to close the opening before the contents pour out on the floor.   
But of course we don’t actually manage to do that.  
Instead, we both punch the bag, sending it flying across the room. The flour rains down on us like snow, covering both us and the kitchen floor. Simon, who kind of caused this by throwing himself at me, lands on the flour covered floor. He calmly gets up. He dusts his pants off and shakes some flour out of his hair. I just look at him, wondering what we’re going to do about the kitchen. He sees an opportunity, and soon he’s thrown himself at me and wrestled me to the floor. If I wasn’t covered in flour before, I certainly am now.

We’re in the middle of something that’s in-between wrestling and making out when I notice the smell.  
“Simon” I say calmly.  
“Yeah?”  
“I think the cupcakes are burning.”  
“Shit!”  
We hurriedly get the cupcakes out of the oven and they are absolutely burned, no doubt about it. I can’t believe I didn’t notice the smell sooner. Simon looks at them with a mixture of panic and determination.  
“We can still save these” he says. “we just need a lot of frosting.”

The frosting is delicious, and Simon piles mountains of it on every single cupcake. I’m pretty sure there’s more frosting than actual cupcake at this point, but that’s probably for the best considering how burnt these cupcakes are. They’re not looking great though. I try to make my cupcakes look acceptable by attempting to swirl the icing and add sprinkles and stuff (which ti be honest isn’t really working) but Simon seems to be trying to just cover up the cupcake. If you didn’t know better you might think he’d just taken cupcake liners and filled them with icing.

“Simon, I’m to sure those even count as cupcakes anymore” I tease. He grabs one and presses it in my still flour-stained face. I think he’s aiming for my mouth, but I close it before he can get any icing in there. Burnt cupcake crumbs fall from my face, and the icing is sticky and cold against my skin. Simon giggles.  
“How does it taste?” he asks.  
“Terrible” I reply, even though I haven’t tasted it.   
“Lies” Simon claims. “I’m sure it’s delicious!”  
“So you’re still convinced this was a good idea?” I ask.  
“Absolutely. I regret nothing” Simon states, running his hand through his hair so some flour falls out. I pull him closer me and kiss him, getting frosting and cupcake all over his face as well. It’s messy and tastes a bit burnt and overall not the greatest kiss we’ve shared, but Simon responds anyway. Crowley, I love kissing him. After maybe twenty seconds he pulls away, giggling.  
“You were right, these taste awful” he giggles, wiping frosting off of his face,  
“Absolutely” I say. “But you were right too. This wasn’t a bad idea.” And then I kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is short, I've been busy, yada yada yada you know the drill  
> Seriously though, I have a test tomorrow and I should be studying, so yeah.
> 
> After that is done, I'll have more time to write though!  
> Hopefully the rest of the rest of my fics will be better and slightly longer.
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
